


Don't Touch Roach

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hair Braiding, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short & Sweet, Worried Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “Will you shut up if I let you braid my hair?” Jaskier stares at him, mouth agape as he hastily nods, hands wringing and fingers twisting.Or, Jaskier worries, and Geralt lets him braid his hair :)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Don't Touch Roach

“I said  _ don’t touch Roach. _ ” 

The boy startles, fingers still buried in the mare’s short mane. “Geralt!” Roach lifts her head from where it had rested on the bardlet’s lap, as he moves away, shaky hands stuffed into his pockets. “What took you so long, I was  _ worried _ — you’ve been gone for  _ hours _ , Geralt.” 

The witcher grunts, letting the boy’s thin fingers undo the minute clasps on his armor as he chatters on, finding comfort in his voice despite the nagging. “Are you hurt?” Geralt doesn’t bother answering, exhaustion keeping his mouth shut as he collapses onto Jaskier’s bedroll, the one closest to him. Still, he can smell the acrid scent of Jaskier’s panic, leaving him on guard.

“What’s wrong?” He manages, eyes fluttering open, aching to go the fuck to sleep after a giant pack of drowners. Jaskier’s hands flit again, nervous.  _ “Bard.” _

“Nothing, I’m just, uh—” 

“Scared?” Jaskier’s face pinches, teeth digging into his lower lip.

“Yeah.” 

“They’re dead.” The bard kneels, tugging a fur over Geralt’s body— no point in wiping him down right now, he likely wouldn’t appreciate the feel of their rough washcloths on his hypersensitive skin. 

“That’s not— I was worried about you, I thought you were hurt,  _ dead _ , but I knew you weren’t and I— I’m sorry I touched Roach, braiding calmes me. Melitele, I was terrified that you’d—”

“Will you shut up if I let you braid my hair?” Jaskier stares at him, mouth agape as he hastily nods, hands wringing and fingers twisting. Geralt wants nothing more than to hold him to his chest, press a kiss to his soft hair and tell him they’re okay. But Jaskier settles behind him as Geralt lays down on his side; the witcher falls asleep to gentle hands intertwining his hair for the first of many nights.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if ive posted this yet rip if i have lol
> 
> tumblr's @persony-pepper :D


End file.
